


Elseworlds

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, DC Batman verce, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: А что, если бы события в киновселенной Marvel пошли по сценарию комиксов DC о Бэтмене?





	Elseworlds

**Author's Note:**

> AU, относительная DC-verse, упоминается каноническая смерть персонажа (обоих канонов); скинни!Стив.

Каждый раз, когда Тони приезжал в Нью-Йорк, всегда начиналось одно и то же. Дом стоял на ушах, в СМИ что ни статья, обязательно о нём, каждый выпуск новостей непременно включал в себя ролик о том, что ещё успел натворить вернувшийся в отчий дом отпрыск Говарда Старка.

А самое главное, не существовало ни одного уголка в доме, где можно было переждать это сумасшествие. Тони умудрялся найти Стива даже на крыше и испортить к чёрту всё настроение своими подначками. И этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих.

Со вздохом Стив потёр ноющие виски и решительно встал из-за рабочего стола. По всему дому гремели AC/DC, и спрятаться от этих звуков не представлялось возможным. Рабочий день летел ко всем чертям, и сделать хоть сколько-нибудь подходящий макет в срок Стив уже не надеялся. Вибрация от гремевшей в комнатах Тони музыки уже заставляла подпрыгивать горшки с цветами на подоконнике.

Стив аккуратно выключил ноутбук и обратился к пространству:

– ПЯТНИЦА, передай, пожалуйста, Говарду, что я ужинать не буду и переночую у друзей.

– Хорошо, мистер Роджерс. Что-нибудь ещё передать? – в ответе ПЯТНИЦы слышались нехарактерная для ИскИна теплота и лёгкое неодобрение.

– Больше ничего. Но у меня просьба к тебе: отключись от моих устройств.

– И от браслета? – голос ИскИна явно заледенел.

– Да. Всё хорошо, ПЯТНИЦА, я просто еду к друзьям и не хочу, чтобы Тони знал об этом. Договорились?

– Договорились, мистер Роджерс, – однако, тон ПЯТНИЦы не изменился, показывая, насколько она не желает соглашаться.

Стив принялся собирать свой рюкзак.

После того как Говард потерял своего второго сына, он ни за что не хотел терять ещё и третьего. Поэтому создал специальный браслет, с помощью которого ПЯТНИЦА могла присматривать за Стивом и, по возможности, оказывать ему помощь.

Тони же прекрасно заботился о себе сам: ДЖАРВИС, костюм, все эти безумные полёты над крышами домов, неважно где: в Нью-Йорке или в Малибу, в Афганистане или вообще на Северном Полюсе.

Стив был совсем другим.

***

Говард усыновил Стива, когда тому исполнилось семнадцать. Его родители погибли в результате несчастного случая: у машины отказали тормоза. Но ни Говард, ни Тони, ни сам Стив не верили, что эта авария просто случайность.

Когда подросток внезапно становится наследником целой фармацевтической империи, всегда находятся люди, желающие прибрать к рукам чужое наследство. Тем более, несложно было отодвинуть Стива в сторону, мотивируя это его слабым здоровьем. Говард дружил с Роджерсами и не желал подобной судьбы их сыну.

Стив с радостью принял его помощь. Тому доверяла мать, а её мнение многое значило для Стива. Так он оказался в семье Старков, и это, пожалуй, было одним из самых лучших решений в подобной ситуации. Стив жил своей жизнью, учился, общался с друзьями, а родительская компания находилась в надёжных руках Говарда, и к информации о ней можно было получить доступ в любое время дня и ночи.

Но был тут и ещё один момент. Очень важный. Безумно важный.

Когда Стив стал частью семьи Старков, он наконец-то познакомился с Баки.

Баки был вторым сыном Говарда. Бездомный сирота, когда-то подобранный им на улицах Бруклина. Что побудило Старка усыновить мальчишку, играючи обчистившего его карманы, до сих пор оставалось загадкой.

Мария Старк тоже привязалась к девятилетнему Баки, он стал для неё таким же родным, как и Тони. Благо, что мальчишки быстро нашли общий язык и подружились.

Стив впервые увидел Баки в школе: тот был старше на год, и ему уже исполнилось одиннадцать. Стив, вечно жаждущий справедливости, осознал тогда, что кто-то может разделять его взгляды на жизнь. Он видел, как Баки раздавал тумаки зарвавшимся однокашникам, когда те обижали младших. Возможно, это было каким-то спусковым крючком, сработавшим мгновенно. Для Стива второй сын Говарда стал идеалом. И, попав в семью Старков, он получил возможность быть рядом с Баки – стать ему другом, а не только наблюдать издалека, как это было в школе.

Жизнь Стива вновь налаживалась, но вскоре не стало Марии Старк.

А спустя недолгое время Баки подался в военные. Стал тайным агентом.

И однажды погиб.

Террористическая база, куда он должен был проникнуть, взорвалась, в живых не осталось никого.

После этого Говард отдалился от своих детей. Погрузился в проблемы безопасности страны, пытался распутать клубок тех интриг, подковёрных игр, из-за которых информация о миссии Баки оказалась в руках террористов. Потому что взрыв не был случаен. Тайного агента там ждали.

Что касается самого Стива, он очень тяжело перенёс эту потерю. Закрылся, как и Говард.

Можно было понять Тони, который в последнее время врывался в их жизнь, застывшую на месте, устраивал бедлам, пытался растормошить и привести в чувство. Тони тоже прошёл через ад: его похищение год назад им всем до сих пор снилось. Но он пережил всё, выбрался из плена, вернулся живым и теперь пытался достучаться до родных, заставить открыть, наконец, глаза и оглядеться.

Вот только в жизни ничего не бывает так просто.

***

Собрав рюкзак, Стив надел его и подошёл к окну. Открыл, немного подумал и попросил:

– ПЯТНИЦА, попроси, чтобы подогнали мотоцикл, пожалуйста. Не хочу спускаться в гараж.

– Хорошо, сэр. Будьте осторожны.

Он не ответил.

Дождался, когда мотоцикл подгонят буквально под окна, и снова выглянул на улицу. Когда работник гаража скрылся из вида, завернув за угол дома, Стив осторожно вылез в окно. Он был весьма субтильного телосложения, несмотря на все свои попытки хоть немного развить мускулатуру в тренажёрном зале. Видимо, организму всё равно чего-то не хватало. Но занятия не прошли даром, поэтому Стив легко спустился с третьего этажа вниз.

ПЯТНИЦА тактично сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

В принципе, чтобы избежать слежки, браслет проще было снять и оставить дома, чем уговаривать ИскИн отключиться от гаджета. Но Стив знал, что в его положении вообще без средств связи и самозащиты оставаться нельзя.

Внизу, оглядевшись ещё раз, он удостоверился, что никого нет – наружные камеры наблюдения ПЯТНИЦА деликатно отключила на пару минут, – сел на мотоцикл и покинул территорию особняка Старков. Всё равно из-за грохота музыки в комнате Тони никто не услышит, как он уезжает.

Планов особых не было: вернуться в дом родителей, взять кое-какие вещи и свалить в любую гостиницу, чтобы выспаться. А утром можно будет поработать снова.

Жить среди людей, знакомых с кучей супергероев, а то и вовсе ими являющихся, было сложно. Стив каждый раз думал, что, если бы не здоровье, тоже занялся бы причинением добра и нанесением справедливости. Впрочем, он этим всё-таки занимался, хоть и не настолько явно, как другие. Спасибо природе, мозгами она его не обделила.

Началось всё с Баки. Кумира детства, идеала, такого недостижимого, но понятного и близкого по духу. То, что он уже в пятнадцать связался с какой-то тайной организацией, Стив понял буквально сразу. А как не понять, если видишь, как меняется походка, движения, сила ударов в драке, в конце концов. Баки стал сдерживаться, бить не в полную силу. А раньше он никогда не церемонился со всякими подонками, которые мнили себя выше всех.

А потом был теракт. Нужно было спасти людей, взятых в заложники. И Стив, сидя за ужином с родителями, взволнованно смотрел новости, переживая, что полиция ничего не сможет сделать. А потом вдруг в кадре появился странный парень в тактическом костюме, очень быстро и бесшумно вскарабкался по стене на крышу здания и снял одного террориста, другого... Репортёр не видел этого, он стоял спиной и отслеживал действия бойцов отряда быстрого реагирования, которые, скорее, просто отвлекали внимание. Оператор тоже только случайно зацепил эту картинку, даже не заметив, и снова сместил фокус на официальные силы. А Стив сидел, задержав дыхание. Он узнал движения, узнал осанку. Но сомневался до последнего.

До тех самых пор, пока не оказался в семье Старков.

Баки не рассказывал, чем он занимается помимо учёбы. Но Говард явно знал и не препятствовал такому решению. Возможно, за этим стояло что-то очень страшное, о чём не знали другие.

Стив тогда вспомнил все прогулы и странные травмы. Но учителя списывали это на агрессивный характер Баки, вечно лезшего в разборки. Ему пытались навязать посещение школьного психолога, но Говард лично поговорил с директором, и эта глупость прекратилась.

Потому что Баки не был «необоснованно агрессивным», он просто был справедливым. Сирота с улицы слишком хорошо знал, что такое НЕсправедливость.

Стив его обожал.

***

Родной дом встретил Стива глухой тишиной и единственным горящим окном: в кухне наверняка опять засиделась допоздна миссис Хансон. Пожилая экономка очень любила передачи о мистических тайнах, инопланетянах и супергероях, которые попадали в обе категории. Она не покинула дом после гибели родителей Стива, не ушла, когда сам Стив переехал к Старкам. Она просто осталась беречь фамильное гнездо Роджерсов. Удивительно добрая и преданная женщина.

Стив сразу направился на кухню. Обрадованная миссис Хансон, обнимая его, всё повторяла, как он похорошел: физические упражнения явно пошли ему на пользу. Потом она заметалась по кухне, доставая ещё тёплый домашний хлеб, булочки с корицей, поставила чайник и никак не могла наглядеться на Стива.

А тот сидел за столом, открыто улыбался, отвечал на вопросы и жевал бутерброд с сыром и ветчиной.

Счастливое воссоединение прервал выпуск новостей, шедших фоном, – после окончания любимой передачи миссис Хансон не успела переключить на другой канал.

В кадре новостного ролика появилось здание складов в доках – там бушевал пожар.

– ...Полиция до сих пор пытается выяснить личность преступника. Он по-прежнему наводит свои порядки в городе, убивая наркоторговцев и поджигая склады с наркотиками. Власти уже обратились к Говарду Старку с просьбой помочь выяснить личность преступника и остановить его, но…

Стив замер. Он помнил, как неделю назад Говард возмущался наглости городских властей, которые, видимо, перепутали его с диспетчерской службой супергероев. Говорил что-то о неслыханной беспардонности нынешней молодёжи... Кажется, это касалось Юных Мстителей, но причём тут они? Там же одни подростки, которые в принципе безобидны, пока их не трогают. Эта организация была чем-то вроде реабилитационного центра для юных супергероев, переживших что-то страшное и тяжёлое. Их редко привлекали к серьёзным операциям, только если случалось что-то действительно из ряда вон.

Иногда Стив думал, что мог бы и сам стать одним из этих Юных Мстителей. Возможно, даже смог бы как-то улучшить работу организации. По крайней мере, он точно знал, как найти к ним подход. Пока же с ними ладила только Алая Ведьма: сама недавний подросток с непростой судьбой.

Вообще Стив знал об этом «неуловимом преступнике». Знал гораздо больше, чем полиция и все спецслужбы мира, вместе взятые. Впрочем, Говард тоже был в курсе – и не собирался сдавать эту информацию абсолютно никому. Пытался решить проблему сам, но не очень-то получалось. Результатом стала попытка взорвать автомобиль самого Говарда. Но был один нюанс – если бы Говарда действительно хотели тогда убить, одной попыткой бы не обошлось. Автор покушения намеренно не довёл дело до конца.

– Мистер Роджерс, вы в порядке? – осторожно спросила миссис Хансон, с тревогой заглядывая ему в глаза. – Вы как будто привидение увидели…

Он тряхнул головой и устало улыбнулся:

– Ничего, всё в порядке. Просто устал.

Стив изобразил зевок и сказал, что пойдёт отдыхать.

Он знал, как эта женщина волнуется о нём, и не хотел тревожить её ещё больше.

***

Ночь давно перевалила за половину, когда Стив, одетый в свой «тактический» костюм выбрался на крышу одного из старых домов в Бруклине. Собственно, костюмом эту одежду было сложно назвать, но она была удобна именно для таких вылазок. Штаны милитари, термофутболка под водолазкой, кожаная куртка и специальные ботинки. Одежда почти полностью повторяла любимый стиль Баки. Стив считал, что его кумир детства одевался по-супергеройски удобно. Да и просто круто.

Называть его братом даже в мыслях не получалось никогда. Впрочем, Тони тоже был скорее другом. Были ли они когда-нибудь семьёй? Конечно, были. Такой – чокнутой, повёрнутой на понятиях справедливости. А как же иначе, если семья, в которой живёшь, водит близкую дружбу с супергероями и скандинавскими богами, для которых честь воина – святое?

Стив ещё раз проверил рюкзак: внутри лежали термос и булочки с корицей. Пахло просто одуряюще. Стив улыбнулся, подумав, что это очень напоминает ловлю на живца.

Он не знал, сколько ждать, не знал, случится ли сегодня что-то вообще.

Он просто пришёл сюда с надеждой в сердце. С огромной неумирающей надеждой.

***

Баки было только двадцать, когда он погиб. С тех пор прошло пять лет, и все эти годы семья Старков больше напоминала сумасшедший дом. Тони тогда запил, разругался с Пеппер. Говард почти перестал появляться в «Старк Индастрис», запирался в своей лаборатории, кому-то звонил, опять что-то изобретал, буквально идя по краю. Что же до самого Стива, то он не мог поверить. Просто не мог.

По вечерам заходил в комнату Баки, садился на пол и рассказывал вслух, как прошёл день, что нового случилось в их чокнутой семейке, рассказывал долго, пока не начинал хрипеть. Иногда и засыпал там же. А утром просыпался у себя и долго думал.

Говард и Тони на второй год затеяли какую-то гигантскую политическую махинацию. Стива в эти дела не посвящали: он как раз проходил очередной курс лечения. А потом Стив залез в базу данных ПЯТНИЦы и обнаружил такое, от чего волосы встали дыбом.

Он помнил до сих пор то время, как просыпался в холодном поту, когда его посещала очередная жуткая догадка, как бежал среди ночи в лабораторию, где Говард ещё даже не думал ложиться спать. Как они пытались связаться с Тором, с доктором Беннером, но те не отвечали. Как договаривались с Чёрной Вдовой и другими, готовили срыв государственного переворота. Иногда им звонил Тони, и его новости были ничуть не лучше.

В конечном итоге Стив слил всю информацию в сеть, пока Ник Фьюри, бывший начальник Баки, и Чёрная Вдова отвлекали внимание вражеских шпионов, убийц и представителей самой верхушки ГИДРы.

Это было очень рискованно, это было чистым безумием – Стив взял этим поступком весь огонь на себя. На экранах телевизоров, компьютеров, телефонов, планшетов, да вообще каждого утюга появилась заставка в виде круга, раскрашенного в цвета американского флага, и голос Стива вещал, сдавая с потрохами все планы ГИДРы. Тонны засекреченной информации оказались в сети в свободном доступе за считанные секунды.

Потом Мстители прятали Стива ещё год, пока Говард разбирался с судами и даже военным трибуналом. За Стивом охотились, за его голову назначали награды, его пытались убить. Он сам умирал просто оттого, что сердце не выдерживало такой чудовищной нагрузки.

Но больше его волновало другое: кто-то убирал подосланных за ним убийц и охотников, убирал безжалостно и жестоко. Всегда успевал устранить их до того, как они сделают хотя бы шаг. Вдова называла этого таинственного защитника ангелом-хранителем Стива. И каждый раз горько улыбалась.

Стив только недавно понял: она всё знала.

Вдова знала больше, чем кто бы то ни было, и это знание причиняло ей огромную боль.

А теперь знал и Стив. И эта боль стала и его тоже.

***

Устроившись на крыше поудобнее, Стив обернулся на шорох за спиной – и вздрогнул.

До сих пор не мог привыкнуть.

Прямо за ним, сливаясь с ночной полутьмой, стоял человек в чёрном. Лицо его закрывала маска, а вместо левой руки в свете уличных огней тускло поблёскивал металлический протез.

– Привет, – тихо выдохнул Стив и облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы.

Человек промолчал, но тут же сгрёб Стива в охапку и крепко прижал к себе, уткнувшись лицом в макушку. Край маски неприятно давил.

– Я принёс кофе и булочки, – тихо пробормотал Стив ему в металлическое плечо. – Ещё есть горячий шоколад в термокружке.

Жёсткие неживые пальцы прошлись по его спине, будто проверяя, всё ли на месте, цел ли.

– Со мной всё хорошо, правда, – Стив сдержал судорожный вздох. – Тони недавно приехал, опять работать не даёт. Вот я и подумал, что... я сказал ПЯТНИЦе, что заночую у друзей. Наташа на дух не переносит ни Говарда, ни Тони, а Пеппер всё ещё злится, так что меня у них искать не будут... и…

– Чш-ш-ш-ш... – прошептали ему на ухо.

Одно движение, и вот уже под ногами пустота. Стив изо всех сил вцепился в мощные плечи того, кто без усилий оторвал его от бетонной поверхности крыши, не разрывая объятий.

Ещё движение, чтобы подхватить рюкзак, а потом – Стив зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, как они вдвоём спрыгивают вниз с высоты пятого этажа.

Чужая одежда пахла смазкой и порохом. Наверно, Стив даже во сне узнал бы этот запах. Слишком знакомый, слишком родной.

Он просто крепко держался за эти сильные широкие плечи, не открывал глаза и старался дышать.

Где они окажутся после бешеного бега по ночному Бруклину, после диких скачков с крыши на крышу, не имело значения. Да хоть в аду – но уже вместе.

Примерно через полчаса совершенно невообразимого путешествия Стив почувствовал, что они снова куда-то поднимаются, услышал стук открывшегося окна. И только когда под ногами оказалась твёрдая поверхность, рискнул открыть глаза.

Он был в доме, в своём родном доме, в своей комнате, будто и не уходил отсюда никуда.

Но перед ним всё ещё стоял тот, ради кого он готов был умереть.

Стив осторожно протянул руки и снял пугающую чёрную маску с чужого лица.

– Баки, – прошептал он еле слышно. – Здравствуй.

Ответом снова было стальное объятие – и тихий судорожный всхлип.

Стив знал, Баки не плачет, нет, конечно. Супергерои не плачут никогда. Пусть даже больно до крика, пусть душа выжжена дотла, пусть пришлось вернуться с того света, оставив там, в аду, часть себя не только фигурально.

Стив не скажет ни слова по поводу сегодняшних новостей. Плевать на горящие склады, на убитых наркодилеров. Баки лучше знает, как поступать с такими людьми – он вырос на улице, он видел все ужасы Бруклина своими глазами. Плевать на мнение окружающих.

Пока Баки жив – Стив принадлежит только ему.


End file.
